


Keeping Up Tradition

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Peggy, Baby!Fic, Baby!Tony, F/M, Gen, Pepperony - Freeform, Post Agent Carter season 2, Pre-Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: The story was ingrained in his brain from the amount of times that Aunt Peggy and Aunt Ana had told him it.





	1. Baby Tony

The door had been unlocked and she had yet to come across anyone in the house adding concern to her ever growing confusion to the cryptic little message that had landed on her desk in her SHIELD office the previous morning on the back of one of Howard’s new Stark Industries business cards:

_My house._   
_Tomorrow._   
_3pm._   
_I’ve cleared your schedule._

In the rushed scrawl she had come to associate with her long-time friend.

“Howard? This had better be important. I…” Peggy trailed off just before she walked straight into the Jarvis’s. “Do either of you know what’s going on?”

“Absolutely no idea Mrs. Sousa.” Ana looked just as confused as Peggy herself and Jarvis shook his head.

“Ah Peg! Finally! Perfect timing!” Howard entered the hallway as energetic as ever despite his age.

“What is going on Mr Stark?”

“All will be explained if you follow me to my lab!” Howard turned on his heel and began to lead the way.

Peggy and the Jarvis’s hesitated, sharing a look of uncertainty before following their friend, determined to find out what was going on.

When they reached the lab they were less surprised than they ought to be that baby Tony was sat in his highchair in the middle of the room, Howard standing behind beaming proudly. Once the infant caught sight of his adoptive aunts and uncle he started to grin his little gummy grin and babble happily and reach out in their direction.

“Hello handsome boy!” Peggy immediately cooed, approaching the highchair; Ana following closely behind. “Are these Captain America pyjamas Howard?” She asked lifting the little boy out of the highchair and examining the pale blue, white star and red, white and blue circular shield covered all-in-one he was wearing, before kissing him softly on the head.

“Yeah, Maria tried to stop me but I saw them and couldn’t resist.”

“Adorable.” Ana smiled reaching out to tickle Tony’s little feet, he giggled happily and kicked his little legs out.

“Oh Howard you sentimental fool…” Peggy smiled. “What is this?” She reached for the little card on string loosely draped around Tony’s neck as he wiggled impatiently.

“Well, you kind of ruined my set up by picking him up but I can work with that!” Howard took Tony from Peggy positioning him so that the three of them could read what was written on the card.

_“I have something I want to ask you?”_ Ana read out.

“What is going on Mr Stark?” Jarvis asked, becoming more confused by the situation.

“You can read right Jarvis?” Howard smirked. “Tony wants to ask you all something.”

“Howard…”

“Okay, okay…” Howard threw his free hand up in mock surrender. “Here.” He passed them each a small cardboard box.

_Aunt Peggy._

_Aunt Ana._

_Uncle Jarvis._

“What…”

“Stop asking questions and just open them.” Howard grinned.

“But…”

“Peg, please. Just humour me.”

Peggy smiled and joined her friends in opening the boxes.

Nestled inside the box was another card and a bracelet. The bracelet was a simple silver chain with a pressed gold bar in the middle. The bar was engraved Aunt Peggy, with a small version of the SHIELD eagle stamped into one end and a little Union Jack flag on the other.

She felt a rush of warmth at the sentimental gift but it soon gave way to a wave of confusion.

“Howard? I- -…”

“Read the card Peg.”

_‘Will you be my God-Mother?’_

A simple sentence but it took Peggy a few moments to digest. She looked over at Ana and Jarvis who both appeared to be as stunned as her.

“Mr Stark?” Ana was the first of them to look up and question the gift.

“Well, it’ll be you guys and Dugan but he couldn’t get here and I couldn’t wait any longer so… What do you say?”

Peggy grinned and, being careful of Tony, hugged her old friend tight. “I think it’s a definite yes.”

“Well that’s one, Ana? Jarvis? What do you say?”

“Of course!”

“I’d be honoured Mr Stark…”

“Great! Now you guys watch the baby while I got and get the champagne!” He announced, handing Tony off to Peggy.

“What about Maria?” Peggy called after him.

“I’ll get her too!”

**

The story was ingrained in his brain from the amount of times that Aunt Peggy and Aunt Ana had told him it. Now he wanted to give his friends that same kind of experience with his and Pepper’s daughter; Beatrice Maria Stark.


	2. Baby Bea

“Look at you pretty girl!” Pepper cooed picking Beatrice, who babbled happily in response, up from her bouncer.

Tony had put her in a little red and gold dress complete with black tights and matching red shoes, an outfit that daddy had finally managed to co-ordinate.

“She has to look pretty! No silly pyjamas for my princess on days when lots of pictures will be taken!” Tony swept into the room carrying a camera in one hand and a little red satin elastic bow headband in the other.

“That’s another thing you will never forgive your father for isn’t it?”

“They were Captain America pyjamas Pepper. Cap must never know.” He told her while trying to place the headband on Beatrice all the while she was squealing a squirming.

“That bow is nearly as big as her head. She won’t stand for it Tony, and you know it.”

“She let me put one on her for the picture…”

“Then less than thirty seconds later she screamed, started crying, pulled it off her head and threw it at you.”

“True. But we both know I’m going to try it anyway.”

“Be my guest.”

…

“Hey boys, does anyone know what’s going on?” Natasha asked as she stepped out of the elevator into the Stark tower penthouse, still examining the little picture card she had received two days earlier with a small smile.

“Not a clue, but looks like we all got the same message.” Rhodey told her, holding up the card containing a picture of Beatrice wearing a little red dress, white tights and bright red shoes, a soft white headband with a huge bow on it on her head; The caption underneath read: _‘Baby Bea would like to ask you something…’_

“Guys! Look at this!” Clint called from further into the room.

When they reached him he was stood in front of a table littered with red boxes and little white envelopes addressed to each of them:

_Uncle Rhodey_

_Uncle Steve_

_Uncle Thor_

_Uncle Clint_

_Uncle Bruce_

_Aunt Natasha_

And a large piece of card stood up against an empty vase that read: _Do NOT Open Until Asked._

“What is going on here?” Steve asked no one in-particular as he passed out the envelopes while Clint doled out the boxes.

“Wish I knew.” Bruce mumbled, while Thor brought the box up to his ear and shook it.

_“Mr Stark wishes for you to join him, Miss Potts and Miss Beatrice in the lab.”_

They all shared a look before Bruce answered the AI.

“Okay, thank you JARVIS.”

“Why are we all friends with an eccentric billionaire?”

“An eccentric billionaire _with a baby_.” Bruce pointed out.

“That is a question I’ve asked myself for years every time he’s talked or gotten me into a stupid situation. Though I never did anticipate the baby part, not even when he and Pepper finally got together.”

As they all filed into the lab Tony and Pepper were nowhere to be seen. The only presence in the lab was baby Beatrice sitting in her highchair in the centre of the room holding up and waving around another piece of card.

“Open them?” Natasha read out, steadying Beatrice’s flailing arm.

“So many instructions.” Thor mumbled, tearing into his envelope.

They all proceeded to open their envelopes and boxes. The boxes contained brown faux leather cuffs with quarter sized piece of silver engraved with their ‘Avenger symbol’ (A War Machine mask for Rhodey) in the top and Uncle Rhodey/Steve/Thor/Clint/Bruce or Aunt Natasha etched onto the inside of the cuff. The envelopes contained yet another card:

 _Will you be my god-father?_ Or _Will you be my god-mother?_

“Of course…” Steve appeared stunned, unable to say much else.

“How can you say no to that face?!” Rhodey was beaming from ear to ear.

“I would be honoured.” Thor was examining the cuff unsure of how to put it on at first until Bruce came to his rescue and showed him how to fasten it.

“Definitely!” Natasha crowed, picking Beatrice up from her high chair.

“Certainly.”

“Only if I get to teach her how to shoot a bow!”

“Good to hear you all agree!” Tony called as he and Pepper entered the room carrying glasses of champagne for everyone. “Just be careful with those. They aren’t exactly combat proof.”

“Not until she’s older though Clint.” Pepper warned as she handed him his glass.

“If Clint gets to do that then I get first dibbs on self-defence lessons!” Natasha grinned taking her glass from Tony while holding Beatrice securely with the other arm.

“That’s fine too,” Pepper smiled moving to Natasha’s side as she handed Steve his glass. “But again not while she’s too young!”

“Okay, so are we talking two or three years old?” Natasha smirked.

“Let’s say three, for now. Give her a chance to get properly co-ordinated.”

“That’s not the answer I was expecting!” Natasha laughed, handing Beatrice to Steve.

“Well, with a dad like Tony you don’t know what kind of trouble she’s going to get herself into!”

“That is very true, I just have one quick question.” Steve asked holding Beatrice delicately at almost arms-length. “Is she wearing an Iron Man dress?”

“She might be…”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are greatly appreciated, I may be making this into a series of little one-shots yet!


End file.
